Almathea, regresa el ultimo unicornio
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Fundiendo los sueños con la realidad, Viviendo en tierras de leyenda, Bajando sus valles podrás encontrar, Un lugar perdido en tinieblas...Sigue viviendo en un sueño inmortal, La leyenda del unicornio, Surcando la tierra de un rey medieval, Donde le creyeron dios...ahora regresa a salvar a los suyos,
1. Chapter 1

**Con ustedes una pequeña introducción de la despedida del viaje de cazador, para cumplir su promesa con Almathea**

* * *

-capitán de la nave identifíquese –dijo Cazador ya en el puente de mando de la nave –esta es la USS Eternity, capitán de la USS Serenity , identifiquese

-veo que aun te falta algo de tacto –Cazador reconoció la voz al instante –aquí el capitán de la guardia real y del USS Serenity, Shining Armor esperando orden

-te pregunto ¿Qué haces en la nave ¡y por qué no estas cuidando a Celestia?! –Exclamo alterado aun con Almathea a su lado – ¿Qué paso con el otro unicornio?

-la princesa Luna me pidió que me asegurara que volvieras a salvo –respondido –y por ello no te preocupes, la princesa nos informó de la situación,

-solo espero que no seas tú el que se quede atrás –respiro hondo mientras los tripulantes esperaban –no quiero que la fiera de tu esposa me grite por tu culpa –se levantó de golpe mirando al frente –¡a toda máquina! –un portal azulado se abrió violentamente y los dos Infinitys entraron al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Para los que este intrigados por favor lean "el sello de los tiempos" capitulo 3ro, y el capitulo 3ro de "mi nombre será leyenda" de antemano gracias por leer este ficf, **

**Si no conocen la película del "el ultimo unicornio" búsquenla en youtube**

** watch?v=VDc-PkZ1guo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breve reseña de la película el ultimo unicornio, (si ya la vieron, pueden pasarlo)**

**En un bosque de lilas dos cazadores discuten acerca de la desaparición de los unicornios. El mayor de ellos afirma que todavía existen y que la eterna primavera de ese bosque delata su presencia, por lo que ambos deciden retirarse. Antes de partir, el mayor se despide en voz alta del unicornio, diciéndole que permanezca en ese bosque, protegida (por el desarrollo de la historia, se considera que el unicornio protagonista es una hembra), ya que ciertamente es la última de su especie. El unicornio le oye y aunque esas palabras le perturban, es la llegada de una mariposa, que le cuenta una historia acerca del toro de fuego que ha capturado a los demás unicornios, lo que le empuja a abandonar su hogar para encontrar la verdad.**

**En su camino el unicornio encuentra diferentes personajes, como una bruja que la captura para exhibirla en un espectáculo junto a otras criaturas mitológicas, entre ellas la arpía Celeno, su carcelero, el incompetente mago Schmendrick, la banda de ladrones del capitán Cully, una mujer llamada Molly Grue, la gente del pueblo de Hagsgate, el loco rey Haggard y su hijo, el príncipe Lir**

* * *

-mira hijo el hermoso reino que he edificado –el rey Haggard vislumbraba a través de su balcón el extenso paraje desolado de sus tierras y al fondo el mar –solo he podido formar tal cosa

-lo se padre –dijo Lir –Sobre todo cuando el ultimo unicornio desapareció tan misteriosamente –expreso con aire de nostalgia, más la mirar ms detenidamente noto lago –padre mira, por las colinas

-el unicornio – dijo el rey, Alamthea estaba ahí de pie mirando el castillo, en su pata derecha llevaba un brazalete, cerca de ahí Schmendrick y Molly la vieron tratando de correr lo más rápido que podían para salvar a su amiga – ¡suelten al toro rojo! –una enorme reja se alzó y el toro rojo fuego salió disparado hacia la planicie

-¡unicornio huye! – gritaron Schmendrick y Molly al mismo tiempo mientras hacían señas, mas Almathea solo se quedó ahí de pie, le toro avanzo lentamente sin darse cuenta que era rodeado por dos grupos de 10, hombres, de los cuales 6 llevaban en sus espalda contenedores – ¡corre!

-¿Por qué no corre? –Expreso Molly, su respuesta fue dada cuando a escasos metros de la unicornio el toro fue a tacado por los lados con un especia de espuma blanca, el toro rugió con violencia, Haggard desde su castillo miro incrédulo y violentamente desenvaino su espada

-¡soldados prepárense para la batalla! –iba a dar el primer paso cuando al borde del mar dos enormes montañas metálicas cubrieron con su sombra toda la planicie y el castillo –que clase de magia es esa?

-¡esta es la USS Eternity! –escucharon decir desde los cielos con brutal sonido que por poco los tira -en nombre de la princesa Celestia y del príncipe Cazador, exigimos al liberación de todos los unicornios

- Shining Armor –dijo Cazador a través un comunicador –coloca el Serenity en los acantilados a tu izquierda, Almathea llevara a los unicornios

-entendido

-yo detendré a esa enorme cosa –en tierra las tropas ya tenían al toro al borde del mar, mientras otros grupo con facilidad mantenían a raya al ejercito de Haggard –atención Longsword C709, desplieguen – el toro recibió una lluvia de cuatro Longsword C709 que actuando como cisternas lo cubrieron de agua –que recarguen y den otra pasada, iré a ver cómo va Almathea

-si señor –Almathea aprovecho para llegar a la playa, se paró frente a las olas

-¡escúchenme hermanos! –Dijo a todo pulmón, y el mar le contesto embistiendo con más violencia – ¡vayan a la montaña flotante, confíen en mí!–las olas se movieron con un tumulto, saliendo de ellas a los demás unicornios –¡Rápido! –se dio la vuelta encaminando al resto del grupo al acantilado, subió a una roca viendo que los demás unicornios ya estaban entrando

-¡unicornio! –Escucho un grito, mirando a sus amigos corriendo hacia ella con velocidad –que bueno que estés bien –la abrazo con fuerza

-oh querida, temía por ti expreso Molly

-joven mago, señorita Molly, yo también los extrañe –el estruendo del asegunda pasada e los Longsword C709 y los gritos de agonía interrumpieron toda al breve celebración –debí preguntar cómo me ayudarían –vio como tres pelicans salían de una de las naves

-unicornio dime –dijo el mago – ¿tu trajiste a estos extraños? –Almathea respondió asintiendo, levanto levemente la pesuña –aun no me acostumbro a este artefacto

-debiste tomar el del cuello –los dos amigos de Almathea se asustaron mirando con intriga al voz que salía del brazalete – ¿ya subieron todos? el Eternity ya destruyo al toro rojo, en este momento está recogiendo a sus tropas en tierra

-sí, ya subieron todos –respondió dándose vuelta, por desgracia al hacerlo el príncipe Lir le cortaba el paso apuntándole con su arco – ¿quién es usted?

-no te muevas unicornio –exclamo tensando su arco, Alamthea retrocedió un paso

-unicornio corre, nosotros lo detendremos más del cielo una sombra cubrió al grupo para que un Alicornio cayera en frente de Lir – ¿pero?

-que ¿acaso tengo que cuidarte todo el tiempo? –Se levantó mirando al inconsciente humano –Almathea, es hora de irnos, el toro rojo ya no existe muy cerca un pelican llego con algunos Marines –despídete de tus amigos ella se volteo mirándoles con tristeza

-mis queridos amigos dijo con una mirada tierna –los extrañare por siempre –se volvió hacia Cazador –lista –y de un salto subió al pelican con Cazador, viendo como sus amigos se despedían –nunca los olvidare –el pelican llegó hasta el puerto de la nave y apenas Cazador piso fuera del pelican

-¿ya todos subieron?

-afirmativo

-entonces vámonos –expreso con alegría –por fin paz y tranquilidad –las dos naves salieron al cielo arindoe un portal por las que ambas pasaron velozmente, regresando a Equestria –en casa –exclamo ya mirando el paisaje de Canterlot

-capitán lo solicitan en el puente –dijeron a través de una párlate, Czdor se diriguio con una sonrisa, entro y tomando con su magia un comunicador

-déjame adivinar ¿cuánto nos tardamos?

-tardaron poco –dijo Celestia mirando en la plataforma del suelo el regreso de la nave y el anclaje de la USS Serenity-me alegra que nada malo pasara

-nada que un montón de bombas no pudiera solucionar

-en algunas cosas nunca cambias –dijo junto a Candace –nos veremos esta noche –corto la comunicación viendo que la compuerta de la nave se abría y los unicornio salían despacio y desconfiados, más la ver a Celestia se relajaron – ¡en nombre de Equestria les doy la bienvenida, soy la princesa Celestia gobernante del Equestria y espero que pronto puedan sentirse en casa! –los unicornios se inclinaron ante ella, y caminaron con precaución hacia la salida,

-espero que no se asusten con los humanos que habitan estas tierras –dijo Almathea un tiempo después, despidiéndose del grupo, frente a ella estaba, Candace, Celestia, Luna y Cazador –solo me hubiera gustado poder despedirme del resto

-no te preocupes Almathea –dijo Luna –ellos de seguro volverán pronto,

-algo mas –dijo Almathea con algo de dulcera, y lentamente se acercó a Cazador dándole un beso en los labios –espero volverte a ver, gracia por todo –y salió corriendo, las tres solos e quedaron con la boca abierta, mas Celestia expreso una cara poco amigable a Cazador, tanto Luna como Candace retrocedieron nerviosamente

-mi amor…que paso mientras estabas con ella –dijo con cara casi psicótica

-nada mi amor –respondió Cazador retrocediendo un poco –te juro que entre ella y yo no pasó nada –Celestia lo miro a los ojos, solo para reírse un poco

-lo sé –exclamo con una risa –pero me gusta verte nervioso –Cazador la cubrió con su ala entrando lso cuatro al interior del edificio

-es buen momento para decirte que durante nuestro primer viaje me vi en necesidad de compartir habitación con ella –Luna y Candace salieron corriendo asustadas, dejando a Celestia que solo que do ahí parada, lo siguiente que paso fue un gran destello proveniente de ese e palco, que fue visto por todo Canterlot, y ponyville

-creo que debimos decirle –dijo Candace –que con su embarazo, las hormonas la hacen muy voluble –Luna la miro con ironía, mientras el palco limpiaba de humo Celestia preocupada, y arrepentida miro a un bulto que sobresalía, Cazador se alzó algo chamuscado

-te dije que no pasó nada –expreso antes que una bola de humo saliera de su boca con un eructo –si me disculpas….quisiera un médico –cayó de espalda perdiendo el conocimiento, Celestia llego con el, y con su ala de dio aire

* * *

**Con esto termina la breve historia, de "Alamthea, el regreso del ultimo unicornio" espero que les haya gustado, los motive a hacer algún crossover con esta película, **

**La esperanza hace que agite el naufrago sus brazos en medio de las aguas, aún cuando no vea tierra por ningún lado.**


End file.
